


PHOTO FIND:  The real Alfie Solomons

by IrelandForever



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandForever/pseuds/IrelandForever
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	PHOTO FIND:  The real Alfie Solomons

You be the judge, but the real Alf Solomon (or Solomons) doesn't look like a bad ass to me. This guy looks like Tommy Shelby could knock him over with a good swat.


End file.
